In Your Heart
by Flync
Summary: Walau ragaku mati, namun hati ini akan tetap hidup  Walau kau tidak bisa melihatku, aku akan selalu hidup di hatimu  A Bleach Fiction, dedicated for BVF2... Enjoy :3


**A fiction dedicated for Bleach Vivariation Festival 2, fifth theme: Stranger**

**.**

**.**

**In Your Heart**

.

.

**Diclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**In Your Heart © Flync **

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairing: UlquiSen**

**Warning: one POV (Ulquiorra's POV)**

**Typo (?)**

**Italic words:Puisi**

**ENJOY!**

…

_Walau ragaku mati, namun hati ini akan tetap hidup_

_Walau kau tidak bisa melihatku, aku akan selalu hidup di hatimu_

_-Flync-_

* * *

><p><em>Someone told me that when we're about to die, we can see the most precious things in our life.<em>

* * *

><p>Mati…<p>

Apa aku akan mati?

Rasanya sudah berabad-abad yang lalu sejak kematianku…

Kapan aku mati?

Entahlah, saat ini itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

Apa kematian itu menyakitkan?

Aku tidak mengingat hal itu, yang kuingat hanya satu hal…

Saat seseorang sedang berhadapan dengan kematian, orang itu bisa melihat hal-hal paling berharga semasa hidupnya…

And now, when I know it's my time to go, I remember the first time we met

Kini aku bisa merasakan lembutnya angin yang membelai pipiku, gesekan pelan rumput-rumput yang berwarna merah, terkena darahku, mendengar suara angin yang lembut, dan melihat langit biru menjadi layar raksasa…

Oh, tunggu, ada seseorang yang muncul di layar itu…

Oh, itu kau...

Rupanya aku sedang melihat saat pertama kali kita bertemu…

Ya, aku ingat hari itu…

Dewan mengadakan pertemuan tahunan dimana malaikat hitam dan malaikat putih bisa bertemu dan bersama-sama dalam satu ruangan, tapi tentunya hanya sedikit dari para malaikat yang saling berbicara…

Saat itu aku berdiri sendiri di sudut ruangat, memandangi bulan, hingga kudengar suara tawamu…

Saat aku melihatmu, kau sedang tersenyum kepada malaikat putih lainnya, sementara aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari sudut gelap…

Tentunya kita tidak berbicara satu sama lain, karena toh aku tidak mengenalmu, dan percuma saja berusaha menarikmu dari kerumunan malaikat-malaikat putih itu, bisa-bisa nanti ada kekacauan…

Apa itu berarti aku akan mati eh?

Kalau memang itu benar…

Syukurlah

* * *

><p><em>I remember how you changed me and how I felt this warmth<em>

* * *

><p>Sekarang pemandangan itu berubah, menjadi saat aku terkurung di dalam kebimbanganku<p>

Tugas sebagai angel akan dimulai besok, dan kau terpilih sebagai partnerku.

Haha…

Pasti nasib sedang mentertawakanku saat itu…

Bukankah sudah jelas aku tidak mungkin bisa bersatu denganmu?

Bukankah perasaan aneh yang mendadak muncul di hatiku ini tidak mungkin bisa kubiarkan terus tumbuh?

Tapi kenapa nasib harus mempertemukan kita?

Pemandangan kembali berubah, wajahmu saat memperkenalkan diri padaku, gerak-gerikmu yang begitu lincah, matamu yang penuh dengan semangat, bibirmu yang selalu tersenyum manis walau aku tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, walau aku mencoba melawan nasib dengan mengacuhkanmu

Tapi kau tetap tersenyum, tetap mengaggap aku ada di sisimu

Hingga aku tergoda untuk menyerah, dan akhirnya benar-benar menyerah

Membiarkan nasib bermain denganku, membiarkanmu memasuki hidupku dan membawaku masuk kedalam hidupmu.

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku mulai terlena, melupakan amarahku akan nasib dan semakin jauh melangkah hingga kutemukan sebuah kehangatan saat bersamamu

Kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak pernah kurasakan lagi di hatiku, kehangatan yang mereka sebut cinta.

* * *

><p><em>I remember how you taught me what is love, and how to expressed it<em>

* * *

><p>Tapi apa itu cinta?<p>

Tidak seharusnya malaikat hitam merasakan hal seperti itu, kecuali rasa cinta akan perang, akan rasa dosa dan kesalahan.

Apakah kau merupakan kesalahan?

Pikiranku menolak hal itu mentah-mentah, menyisakan rasa bingung di hatiku.

Apa itu sebenarnya cinta?

Apa yang kurasakan ini cinta?

Apa saat aku ingin selalu melihatmu, ingin menggenggam tangan mungilmu, ingin selalu melindungimu, ingin …

Astaga, ada banyak kenginan asing yang muncul! Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan berubah gila!

Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak gila, aku berhasil mengontrol emosi dan hasrat asing itu, menguncinya rapat-rapat di dasar hatiku, bersiap untuk mengeluarkannya di saat yang tepat

Nyatanya, malam itu, setelah aku meyakinkan diri untuk mengunci semua perasaan itu, tanpa kusadari aku melakukannya, membiarkan semua perasaan itu mengalir keluar di dalam satu tindakan terindah yang membawa kita pada perpisahan.

* * *

><p><em>I remember the pain that I felt when I lost you<em>

* * *

><p>Pemandangan kembali berubah, menampakan aku dalam wujud asliku<p>

Sayap abu, kulit hitam pekat, tanduk panjang dan kuku setajam pedang yang sedang membidikkan cero ke arah Grimmjow.

Kau berlari, menutup tanganku dengan tangan mungilmu, tidak memperdulikan kumpulan tenaga di ujung telunjukku, dan membungkamnya dengan sentuhan bibirmu yang lembut di bibirku.

Namun itu semua hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum dua tembakan Hadou 31: Shakkahou menghantam punggungku, membuatku terjatuh dan sebuah tembakan lain mendorongmu memasuki en ninguna parte-nowhere.

Layar di hadapanku kembali menunjukan tempat berbeda, kali ini merupakan sel tahananku selama 5 tahun, dengan aku yang sedang berbaring dengan tubuh penuh luka.

Sesekali darah menetes dari perban di tanganku, namun sesakit apapun luka di tubuhku, tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi rasa sakit dan sesak di dadaku.

Aku telah kehilangan hal terpenting di dalam hidupku, kehilangan dirimu...

* * *

><p><em>I remember every single night without you<em>

_I remember the joy when I see you again_

* * *

><p>Kali ini aku memejamkan amta, berusaha mengatur nafasku yang terasa semakin berat<p>

Mungkinkah aku hanya mengulur-ulur waktuku?

Namun apa yang kutunggu? Jelas bukan kehadiranmu…

Tapi, jangan salah sangka, aku sangat ingin melihatmu, tapi tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, tidak saat aku akan mati, tidak jika itu berarti aku harus melihatmu menangis.

Rasanya lebih baik aku mati sekarang dari pada harus melihat kesedihan di matamu.

Aku kembali membuka mata, melihat birunya langit, rupanya bayang-bayang itu sudah menghilang

Apa berarti memang sekaranglah saatnya?

Dadaku terasa sesak, sama seperti hari-hariku sepanjang lima tahun yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

Setiap hari terasa seperti begitu lambat, setiap jam terasa seperti beratus-ratus abad, setiap detik terasa seperti penantian tiada akhir.

Rasa sesak di dadaku semakin menyesakan, dan terasa semakin sesak setiap harinya.

Lalu saat masa hukuman 5 tahunku berakhir, aku akhirnya bisa merasakan kebebasan dari kegelapan, namun tidak dengan kebebasan hatiku, hingga hari itu

Hari dimana aku menemukanmu.

Saat itu hari begitu cerah, seolah menyelamatiku akan keberhasilanku untuk menemukanmu lagi, tapi ternyata aku salah. Matahari, langit, bumi, semuanya mentertawakanku saat kutahu, kau tidak lagi mengenaliku.

* * *

><p><em>And now, I'm so relief that I can keep the promise that I've made, tough the price is my life<em>

* * *

><p>Yah, kurasa sekaranglah saatnya…<p>

Aku bertanya-tanya, akankah kau datang? Ataukah aku harus pergi di dalam kesendirianku?

"Ulqui…"

Ahh, itu suaramu bukan? Pastinya aku berhalusinasi

"Ulqui…"

Tunggu, apa ini halusinasi? Ataukah ini memang benar kau? Apa takdir masih ingin bermain-main denganku di penghujung hidupku ini?

Aku mendengar suara gesekan rumput dan sesaat kemudian wajahmu memenuhi pandanganku…

Ini memang benar-benar kau… Kau datang…

"Senna" bisikku sambil mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki untuk meraih wajahmu

Kau menangkap tanganku yang lemah, membawanya ke pipimu.

"Syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya… Apa… Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tambahku dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawabmu sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

Syukurlah, syukurlah semua ini tidak akan berakhir dengan sia-sia…

Janjiku telah terpenuhi, kau baik-baik saja dan aku berhasil melindungimu, walau nyawaku adalah bayarannya.

* * *

><p><em>Sayounara, my love<em>

_Sayounara_

* * *

><p>"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil…"<p>

"Ada yang harus kukatakan…" kataku sambil meraih tanganmu yang kini memegang sebuah ponsel.

Mata ambermu memandangku penuh tanya, namun bibirmu tertutup rapat.

"Saat kau terkena tembakkan itu lima tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku. Setiap malam aku bersumpah aku akan menemukanmu, dan akan melindungiku walau harus dibayar dengan nyawaku"

Kini amber itu membulat, setitik rasa senang tergambar sebelum kau menyadari sesuatu…

"Dibayar? Dengan nyawamu? Tidak! Kumohon jangan pergi… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" isakmu pelan

"Tapi, aku harus pergi" jawabku sambil tersenyum sedih

Air mata menuruni pipimu

Hei, kau yang sedang mempermainkanku. Entah siapa kau, aku tidak perduli, tapi aku yakin kau bisa mendengar suaraku bukan?

Kumohon, beri aku satu kesempatan, kesempatan terakhir, kekuatan terakhir…

Sekali ini saja…

"Tidak, aku tidak perduli… Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi! Kita baru saja bertemu"

Ahh… Aku bisa merasakan sedikit tenaga di dalam diriku…

Apa itu berarti kau mendengar perkataanku?

Memberiku kesempatan terakhir?

"Jangan pergi lagi."

Terima kasih…

"Kumohon, jangan pergi…"

Kau menunduk, dan dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki aku menarik pelan wajahmu dan untuk terakhir kalinya merasakan lembutnya bibirmu di bibirku

Terima kasih…

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya.

Tidak apa-apa bukan, bila aku tetap mencintaimu?

Tidak perduli berapa lama aku hidup, tidak perduli berapa kali aku harus merasakan sakit ini, tidak perduli berapa kali aku harus menjalani kematian dan hidup kembali, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't give me that look, let me see your smile<em>

* * *

><p>Kuharap waktu memihak padaku dan berhenti sejenak, membiarkanku menikmati kebersamaanku denganmu di sisa waktuku ini.<p>

Namun nyatanya tubuhku menghianatiku

Darahku bergolak, seolah mewakili apa yang kurasakan saat ini, menggelak melampaui matahari dan langit biru di atas kita.

Ya, darahku menggelak naik, aku bisa merasakannya.

Darahku hampir mencapai mulutku saat kudorong pelan wajahmu.

Sesaat sinar di matamu menunjukkan rasa terkejut dan sedih yang mendalam, sebelum darah segar tersembur keluar dari mulutku.

"Ulqui!" kau terdengar begitu panik.

Namun di sekelilingku dunia terasa berputar cepat, aku masih bisa merasakan sensasi itu.

"Ulqui!"

Dimana wajahmu? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ah, itu dia wajahmu… Tunggu, kenapa kau menangis?

Kumohon, jangan menatapku dengan pandangan itu..

Jangan menangis, jangan bersedih…

"Ulqui, jawab aku…"

Tersenyumlah, kumohon… Biarkan aku melihat senyummu

"Ulquiorra"

Nah, suara siapa itu? Oh, maaf aku melupakanmu…

Kau yang sudah memberiku kesempatan.

Apa sekaranglah saatnya?

Tidak usah kau jawab, aku bisa merasakannya.

"Ulqui…"

Sayounara, Senna

Terima kasih, terima kasih untuk semuanya

* * *

><p><em>Coz I won't leave you alone, I'm promise<em>

* * *

><p>Suara Luciffer terdengar semakin keras, dan perpisahan sudah tidak mungkin bisa terelakkan lagi.<p>

"Waktumu sudah habis, kini saatnya kau menghadapi kematianmu. Sebagai hukumanmu karena melanggar aturan, maka kau kembali menjadi manusia, dan kini demi orang yang kau cintai kau rela menukarkan nyawamu. Ulquiorra Shiffer, bersiaplah untuk kembali menghadapi sidangmu"

Bisakah kau dengar itu? Waktuku memang sudah habis, aku harus pergi.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Ulqui!"

Aku ingin melihatmu…

"Bertahanlah…"

Mengandalkan semua yang kumiliki, aku menatapmu, berusaha mengukir seulas senyum terakhir.

Kau mengelus wajahku lembut, sebutir air mata menetes dan membasahi pipiku.

"Sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang, dan kau akan selamat, lalu kita bisa bersama lagi."

Ya, kita akan bersama lagi..

Kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan lagi.

Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, menjangamu, melindungimu.

"Ulqui.."

"Inilah waktunya, Ulquiorra. Apa kau sudah siap?"

Jangan bertanya seperti itu, karena aku tidak akan pernah siap meninggalkan orang yang paling kucintai menangisiku.

Tidak akan pernah.

Tapi, biarlah karena aku tahu satu hal yang pasti…

Aku akan hidup denganmu, selamanya. Gadis yang kucintai.

Aku akan selalu ada di dalam hatimu.

"Aishiteru yo…"

* * *

><p>I'll always be here, In your heart<p>

* * *

><p>BANZAI!<p>

Akhirnya beres juga fic saya ini... #jeduggin kepala sankin senengnya #JDUG!

Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau selama ini fic saya banyak kesalahan #terutama kalau terulang lagi kesalahan yang sama #

Maaf juga untuk semuanya, kalau ada salah kata atau yaa... Pokoknya kalau ada kesalahan saya minta maaf~ #jadi berasa maksa~ XD#

Ja, RnR plz? :3

Happy holiday!

BANZAI! X3


End file.
